The Last Ancient
by B and B are Back
Summary: What if there were three people who are pureblood ancients? Two men and 1 girl. Follow the girl's life as she tries to change the fate of humanity and save the earth from the Wraiths. Ronon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Summary: What if there were three people who are pureblood ancients? Two men and 1 girl. Follow the girl's life as she tries to change the fate of humanity and save the earth from the Wraiths.**

**Morning**

Kayla bolted up in her bed. The nightmares were getting stronger. They were coming back.

_Shit, _she thinks. _They are getting closer. It's time. _

**Later that Day**

"Uncle Jack!" Kayla yells running through the military base and hugging him. "Where's Aunt Sam?" she asks curiously.

Jack's voice lowers to a whisper. "Sweetie she is stationed on Atlantis. She won't be home for a while."

"Oh," Kayla says, a sad look on her face.

"I may be able to get you there. Sheppard and his team need to come back for some debriefing. You will finally be able to meet Tayla and Ronon. Are you sure you are ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes Uncle Jack. It's time. The nightmares are becoming more vivid and they are coming more often. It is time to tell everyone. Can you help me get in touch with Connor and Stephen again?"

"Sure honey. I'll tell Sam you said hi ok?" Jack and Sam had been dating for the past couple of months, but with her stationed in Atlantis it is hard for them to date.

"Ok Uncle. Tell her I love her as well."

**Atlantis Couple of hour later**

Jack's face lit up on the screen as Sam screamed, not ready for the screen to be turned on. "Oh it's just you."

"Just me," Jack had always teased her relentlessly. "So you didn't miss me?"

"Of course I did you just scared me!"

"Sorry. How are you?" Jack says softly, the look of love creeping into his eyes.

"Good love. How are you and Kayla?"

"Good… sweetheart… Kayla says that it's time. The nightmares are coming back and they are stronger. The Wraith know where earth is."

"We have to get her here!" Sam exclaims.

"She is getting the clearance as we speak."

"Ok tell her I love her and I will see her soon. Are you coming with her?"

"Yes. She is under 21 so she needs her legal guardian with her and that is you and me."

"See you soon, my love. I will warn John that my niece is coming," Sam says softly.

"Don't tell them about her. She needs to tell them that." Jack looks her in the eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too, silly man." The love fills Sam's eyes as she says that.

The screen goes black as the transmission is stopped.

**Next Day: Military Base**

Kayla stepped into the gateroom on the military base, ready to finally go to her home. One that she had never been to, but it was her home all the same.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah Uncle Jack. Let's go." Kayla wraps her arm in Jack's and steps through the gate with him.

**Same Day: Atlantis**

Sam held her breath as her niece and the love of her life stepped through the gate.

"Aunt Sam!" Kayla yells, excited to see her aunt again. She drops Jack's arm and runs towards Sam. She runs up the stairs and straight into Sam's arm. They hold each other tight as they start talking in a way that is almost incomprehensible to other people.

"Ok ok enough with your jabbering. I want to say hello to my girlfriend!" Jack pushes Kayla away and pulls Sam into his arms. He kisses he with relish, tongue diving into her mouth almost immediately.

"Ew Uncle Jack! Stop it!" Kayla pushes in and pulls them apart. Sam is breathing heavily. Jack just smirks at her, his breathing a little bit uneven as well.

Sam pulls away and begins introductions.

"Sweetie this is John, Teyla, Rodney and Ronon. This is the team that you will be working with."

"Wow you all have a very strong ATA gene." Kayla paused and looked around. She could feel Atlantis humming in her blood. She breathed deeply and thought, '_I'm home.'_ She glanced around then finally looked at the team. "It's nice to meet you. As I mentioned, you all have very strong ATA genes, though only John's is active."

"What are you talking about?" Teyla's eyebrows draw together, showing her confusion.

"You all have the ATA gene and it is very powerful, only John's is active though. Teyla yours is being repressed by the Wraith DNA but I can fix that if you want."

They all stare at me confused. All except Aunt Sam and Uncle Jack.

"I'll start at the beginning. My name is Kayla Danford. I am almost 19 and I am one of the only living pureblood Ancient children in the whole world. The last female to be exact. M parents gave me away when I was little and Uncle Jack's sister adopted me. Ancients' don't… most lack the human capacity for feeling. They wanted me to grow up in a world were I would be loved unconditionally. Mom gave that to me, as did Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam. They wanted me to grow to love the people I may eventually give my life to protect. Stephen and Connor are the same. We all grew up in human households, with no Ancient tech around. There are chips in our brain that slowly release information on all the Atlantean technology. Connor is the fixer, Stephen the gun maniac and I am the chair operator. Connor can hack any compute, including Atlantean computers, as well as fix all the technology that is broken. Stephen can use any kind of gun, be it Atlantean human or Wraith. I am the only female. I can control all the chairs' as well as most of Atlantis itself. I can sense where every piece of Atlantean technology is on Earth and now here as well. We are your only hope. The Wraith know where Earth is and they will stop at nothing to get what they want, a newer, richer food supply. Do you understand now?" She waved her arm and the lights in the gateroom shut off. She waved it again and they turned back on. Everyone, except for Jack and Sam stared at her in amazement. They look at each other. _That's our girl,_ their eyes seem to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story I think may be a tad confusing. Here is some back history before I start chapter 2.**

**Kayla is Sam's niece. The Stargate wiki says that Sam has a brother with kids and this is his kid. She is adopted, although she doesn't know that. When she was 15 her parents were killed by a rouge Wraith and Sam is now raising her. She was introduced to the Stargate world when she was little and knows almost everything about it including about Atlantis. She had wanted to go for a while now but they just now gave her the clearance. She has grown up faster then most children and is very mature for her age. She's 20 now although she acts like she is 30. There are times when her little kid side shows, like when she is finally home. You will see more of that soon. **

**On to the story.**

Kayla was taken to the infirmary for her post- gate travel checkup. Ronon had escorted her there and stayed until she was done, stating that it was required for all personnel when they first get to Atlantis. She griped and complained but she wasn't really mad. She looked into his eyes and had felt something for him. She wanted his friendship and she was determined to get it.

"Come with me. We have set up temporary quarters for you. They are close to Colonel Carter's so you will be comfy," he says in his gravely voice. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Thank you."

She followed Ronan to her room and reached her mind out to the door. It swung open with hardly a thought. She turned to ask Ronan to come in. He leaned on the door and told her that he had to stand guard at the door.

"Standard procedure for all people new to Atlantis," his gravely voice echoes down the corridor.

"But I'm not new to Atlantis." her voice is softer than his. "Or at least I don't feel like I am. I feel like I've lived here my whole life. I feel like I finally have a home."

He smiles. "The same thing happened to me. Atlantis is a home for people who never had one or who lost it. It is truly a wonderful place to be." She smiles back and shuts the door whispering, "Goodnight," through the door.

**Midnight**

Kayla steps through the door as it opens, looking to the left. Ronon stands there, leaning against the wall just as he had in the hours before.

"Would you like to come in?" she asks hesitantly. "I can't sleep and I could use the company."

"Very well." Ronon walks in and sits down on the couch.

"Are you hungry? I have some food in here. It's not much but I have popcorn!" She smiles and looks into his eyes.

"I would love some popcorn. Thank you."

Kayla walks into kitchenette to make the popcorn. "Feel free to search the DVD compartment. I asked Aunt Sam to organize all my DVD's last time I saw her."

"Wow!" Ronon calls out. "You have a video collection that is almost as large as John's."

"Thank you," she smiles at him. "I do so try." The horribly fake British accent made Ronon and her laugh.

They pop in the movie just as the popcorn is finished. Kayla grabs the popcorn and they settle into the couch.

**2 hours later**

"Wow, remind me to never let you pick the movie ever again. That was a horrible movie!" Kayla laughs as Ronon looks at her, a perturbed expression on his face. His face then slowly slips into a grin.

"So you plan on having this happen again?"

Kayla places a smile on her face. "Yes. I mean… I hope so… your decision." She laid everything out there.

"I would really like that," Ronon says softly. They get up and go towards the door.

"I had fun tonight." Ronon looks into her eyes. "So did I," Kayla says softly. She stands on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek softly. "See you tomorrow." She watches as he walks down the hallway. He turns back one last time and waves as a smile stretches across his face. She smiles back and watches as he retreats down the hall. She nods to the guard stationed outside and goes back into her room.

Kayla hears a beep signifying someone is at the door. She calls for them to come in, opening the door as she does.

"K! where are you?" Sam's voice rings through the little apartment.

"I'm in here Aunt Sam!" Kayla's voice calls from the bedroom. She slowly walks out, pulling her p.j. pants up as she comes out.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk, sweetheart."

**Oooohh sounds ominous. Please read and review. They really do make my day.**


End file.
